Superman Returns: What Happens Next?
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: What happens after Superman Returns? I know it's been done before, but I'm doing it again! HAHAHAHA! For some reason, my friends compare me to the Joker...hmmm...
1. Longing and the Farm

I have so many Superman Returns possibilities, it's insane. But I think this one makes enough sense to publish. Here's hoping you like it! =]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman soared through the skies, remembering old times, "and hopefully new ones to come," he thought, with a smile on his face. He heard people cry out to him, as he flew through Metropolis, but he ignored them. He had a certain place to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling slightly, Superman focused in on one sound with his super hearing. Jason, the five- year- old little boy, son of Lois Lane, was playing "Heart and Soul" on his electronic keyboard. _My son, _he thought. He just stayed there for a minute, imagining what his life would have been like, had he not left for Krypton. He would be the one standing next to Lois, not Richard White, who had been emotional support for her when Superman was gone. He would have been able to raise his own son, not having to watch, everyday, as another man played the part of Jason's father.

But, deep down in his heart, he knew that even if he hadn't left, he still wouldn't have been a proper father and husband. As long as he was Superman, the ones he loved would always be in danger. _Lois wouldn't have cared_, a part of his brain said. Superman ignored it and took one last look at Lois's house, and at his son, and then flew away silently, into the stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark knocked on the door of his mother's house in Smallville. He knew Ben Hubbard would be there, but he needed to see his mother. She was the only one who could possibly understand- and possibly help- his situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Martha Kent heard the knock on her door, she hadn't expected her son. Maybe one of the farm hands, maybe someone else. But not Clark.

"Martha?" said Ben, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Yes, yes of course," she said. Ben watched her leave the room, and turned to switch on the TV, but then he heard her utter a scream. Concerned, he jumped up and went into the kitchen, where Martha had answered the door. He saw a young man with his arms around her. He cleared his throat, and she looked up. There were tear stains on her face, and she clung to Clark as though she wanted to make sure he was real. Grinning, Clark said,

"Mom, really, I'm okay." She rolled her eyes and turned to stare at him.

"Clark, you nearly died! Do you expect me to believe that?" she argued.

"Um, Mom, I needed to talk to you about something-" he started. She gave him a knowing look and turned to Ben.

"Ben, can you give us a moment?" she asked, though he knew he had no choice. He left the room and switched on the TV. Martha turned to her son and said,

"Now, what did you need to ask me?" He didn't answer. He determinedly looked at the ceiling and avoided her glance. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the adorable little boy Lois brought with her to the hospital, would it?" Clark's mouth dropped open as he stared at her. _How could she have known?_ The corners of Martha's mouth twitched.

"What- how did you-" he stammered. She gave her son a small smile. She came closer to him, slowly, and placed a hand on his arm.

"He looks exactly like you when you were that age," she whispered. "I would never forget that." Clark heaved a sigh and slumped down into a chair. "What is it, Clark?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, Mom," he assured her. "I'm fine. Um…I should get going, you know…" Martha nodded, understanding.

"There are people to save," she said warmly, giving him a hug.

"Yes." In a blur of red, blue, and yellow, Clark was gone and Superman was on his way to China to save a small town from a tsunami.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, was it good? Review, review, review!!


	2. Jason and Revelations

_Lois…do you know what you do to me? _ Clark Kent sat down at his desk, closing his eyes. He listened in agony as people screamed for him, for a savior. _How can Lois not realize how many people really do need my help? But…_

"Mr. Clark!" Clark opened his eyes to find a five-year-old boy beaming up at him. "You fell asleep," Jason said admonishingly. "Mrs. Peterson says not to fall asleep in class." Clark could not help but smile and figure that Mrs. Peterson was Jason's kindergarten teacher.

"Well, Mrs. Peterson is right," he said. "But I wasn't sleeping, Jason." The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, Mr. Clark," he said. Then he leaned in closer. "Superman's not allowed to lie." Clark's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone," Jason whispered. Clark smiled.

"You think I'm…Superman?" Jason nodded eagerly. "What would make you think-" Clark sighed. _I can't do this to him. Not to my son._ "Yes, Jason, I am." Jason's face broke into a giant grin. "But listen to me. No one can know, okay?" Jason's blue eyes were reproachful.

"Why?" Clark swallowed. Should I really tell him this?

"Jason…you'll understand when you're older, all right? But you need to trust me," he said quietly. "And I need to be able to trust you." The boy nodded silently. _I don't want to let him down, but I can't tell him everything._ Jason looked up at him and jumped onto his lap. _What if anyone else sees him do this?_ Clark looked around the bullpen nervously, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Jason wrapped his arms around his hero.

"You should tell Mommy, Mr. Clark," he said slyly.

"Jase…your mommy is very mad at me," Clark said sadly.

"No she's not," he replied, confused. Clark narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, she's not?"

"She loves you, Mr. Clark," Jason said matter-of-factly. "Or Superman," he added on second thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. The five-year-old nodded.

"She cries about it a lot," Jason said. "'Specially the Pulitzer." Clark gulped. _Is he right? I didn't think Lois could ever love me again, after what I did to her. Maybe I should at least talk to her… _Jason jumped off his lap as Clark saw Lois and Richard coming in his direction. He smiled sadly after his son.

_How can I save the world…if I can't even save myself?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Lois was feeling a little restless. _God, pull yourself together, Lane. You've been through this. He's not worth crying over. _ She pulled a tissue out of her purse, dabbing at her eyes. She looked up into the sky miserably. _Why would he come to me, after everything I've said? After everything I've done? He has every right to hate me_. She looked behind her, at the new, shining, spinning Daily Planet globe. Lois leaned on the rail. She smiled wistfully_. I remember when we were up here…I let him go. I can't take him back_. She heard steps behind her. Surprised, she spun around.

"Lois?" She smiled. _I don't know who I was expecting…but I definitely wasn't expecting Clark Kent… _ "What're you doing up here?"

"Nothing, Clark," she said bluntly, turning around.

"Um, sorry for disturbing you Lois," he started. "I didn't think anyone else would be up here." He looked up into the sky. "Are you here for…him?" Lois turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"Who him?" she asked teasingly. Clark smiled slowly.

"You're making fun of me," he realized. Lois smiled.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I just feel like you're the one person in my life who's not running away," she admitted. Clark looked away guiltily. _Does she have to do this to me? She has no idea… Should I tell her?_

"Uh, Lois," he said, clearing his throat. "I-" She shook her head.

"No, Clark, listen to me," she said firmly. "For some reason, I feel like I can talk to you." He nodded silently, leaning against the rail. Lois took a deep breath. "When you were gone, I wrote that article, you know, the one about Superman?" Clark nodded, listening intently. "Well, I've realized that I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry that-" She sniffled, tears streaming down her face. She put her face in her hands and Clark took a deep breath. Hesitantly, he put an arm over her shoulders. Lois looked up, surprised. "Clark-" He smiled.

"Lois, I'm sure he knows how you're feeling," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"If he did, he'd be here," Lois argued. Clark sighed.

"Maybe he is here," he said gently. Lois looked at him curiously. _Are you _on _something, Clark? _

"No, he isn't, Clark, he's not coming back," she said softly. "And again, he didn't bother to say goodbye." Clark pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking down at the ground.

"Lois…he'll never be gone," she heard. Lois spun around, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"What do you know about it, Clark?" she said heatedly. "You come back all of a sudden, and barge in on other people's feelings! You just…ugh, Clark, you complicate things."

"Lois?" She bit her lip.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Clark. I just…" she tried. "I'm just dealing with so much right now." He looked away awkwardly and she did the same. They stood there for a few minutes quietly, before Lois broke the awkward silence. "Clark…can I tell you something?" His eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Lois held back a laugh. _He'll always be a shy farm boy. You can take the boy out of the farm, but I guess it's true-you can't take the farm out of the boy._

"Richard isn't Jason's father," she admitted, tears trailing down her face.

"Really," he said, trying to be neutral and caring at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Who is?" Lois looked up into the sky reflexively. Clark's mouth slid open. "Oh, uh, Lois-"

"Clark, we're friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lois," he responded. "At least, I think so."

"Okay, Clark, listen. As a friend, can you tell me the truth about something?" she asked, trying to mask the hidden meaning in the question. Clark looked around nervously. _Is she onto me?_ Though his head told him to make a lame excuse and leave, his heart was sending a different message.

"Yeah, sure." She took a deep breath. _This is harder than I thought it would be_. She looked him in the eyes evenly.

"You're Superman." It wasn't a question. Clark's eyes widened. He laughed nervously.

"Uh…you think that I'm uh-hehe- him?" he asked incredulously. "Lois, what a stupid thing to-" He sighed and turned away. He walked towards Lois slowly, sliding off his glasses. "I'm sorry, Lois." Her eyes filled with tears and she buried herself into his chest. He held her close to him, almost unwilling to let go. _God, Lois, I should've told you years ago. _

"I'm so sorry for the article, Clark," she said through her sobbing. "I was just angry…oh, Clark…"

"It's all right, Lois," he whispered into her hair. "Even with X-ray vision I was blind. I thought…my family was on some dead planet. But I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

_Maybe there's hope for me yet._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
